The central goal of the biochemistry core is to provide Program researchers with the facilities, instrumentation and expertise in biochemical data collection, handling and analysis that are needed for their research work. The core will serve as a centralized facility for biochemical data collection and processing, will help minimize duplication of effort, equipment and materials, and will provide Program researchers with a cost effective, convenient and high quality service. The specific aims of this core are: Aim 1. To provide Program affiliated researchers with a dedicated, central, facility that they can utilize to perform experiments and biochemical assays that require the use of fresh tissue and therefore need to be done at the University of Michigan. The core will house and maintain all the needed equipment and reagents needed by Program researchers and will provide technical support and training to Program investigators in performing biochemical assays and in analyzing their results. Core personnel will adapt and implement effective methodologies for all biochemical assays needed by Program researchers will train users in applying protocols that they prefer to perform themselves, and will provide them with all needed assistance. Aim 2. To serve Program researchers by performing the biochemical assays needed for the development of their individual projects and by preparing and providing samples to Program researchers to be studied in their laboratories. A large number of assays will be done in the core and their performance in a designated core facility will ensure reproducibility of experimental protocols and conditions and will eliminated duplication of both equipment and manpower. In addition the biochemistry core will serve as a central facility for the preparation of samples to be distributed to Program researchers' laboratories. Aim 3. To achieve two complementary, but not redundant goals: a. to utilize the core's facilities and expertise as a resource that Program investigators can rely on when they need to introduce new biochemical tools into their research and b. to develop new innovative methodologies for biomolecular studies, with enhanced sensitivities and resolving power, and to make them available to Program researchers for their studies. Core personnel will either adapt existing methodologies or develop new approaches on-site to meet specific research needs, and make them available to Program researchers, thereby enhancing their capability to embark on new research directions.